The Adventures Of Danny Phantom
by mdizzle
Summary: I was inspired by the old Adventures of Superman cartoon and wanted to put Danny in similar situations while still having it be true to Danny's show. First up Danny's adventure with the BOUNTY hunter ghost Godo. Takes place during the final season. RxR
1. The Main Man part One

**The Adventures of Danny Phantom**

After much of an internal debate I've decided that all of this shall take place before the Disasteroid. I hope you like it. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Danny was furiously trying to study but all the racket his parents were making downstairs.

"I swear if I hear one more explosion I'm going to…"

BOOM!!!

Danny let out an exasperated sigh. "Sigh and put down my pencil."

Danny left his room and started to march himself towards his parent's lab.

Danny reached the top of the stairs and peered down into the darkness. Every now and then he could see green sparks coming from whatever his parents were working on.

"Mom? Dad? Is everything alright down there?" asked Danny.

The lights turned on and Danny let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. There was always no telling on what his parents were building down but the fact that they were still able to turn the lights on showed that nothing had gone TOO horribly wrong.

"Come on down Danny!" called Jack.

Danny walked down the stairs and saw that his parents were working on the specter speeder.

"Hi hon, me and your father are just working on some upgrades for the Specter Speeder." said Maddie.

"Then what's with the explosions?" asked Danny.

"We're working on using different types of ectoplasms for the upgrades but we're getting mixed results." said Jack.

"Just try to be careful, okay?"

"Not to worry Danny, everything is perfectly under control." said Jack. As he said this he accidentally picked up a can of diet soda that was next to a beaker of ectoplasm and poured it into the engine.

KABOOM!!!

Jack's face was covered in soot and the engine seemed to be holding up very poorly.

"See? This is exactly what we're talking about." said Jack.

Danny rolled his eyes, there were times when he worried about his father.

"_But still, new upgrades are a good idea. I never know what's going to come at me from that place. But who knows, maybe there's more ghosts like Frostbite or Clockwork that are powerful but kind, generous, civilized."_ thought Danny.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone…

A ghost with pale blue skin with green hair gave out a loud belch inside a motorcycle bar. He had a leather jacket with the sleeves ripped off to show his body builder arms. Blue sunglasses covered his eyes while his wild and messy hair covered his head. A green chain belt was wrapped around his waist to…well…keep his pants up.

"Alright all you scum buffing sleezeoids, I'm giving you to the count of ten to scram or else I'm going to frag everything is sight… TEN!" shouted the ghost.

The ghost materialized two giant guns in front of him.

A giant explosion shot through the roof followed by multiple holes through the wall. Ghosts flew through said holes to escape the rogue ghost.

Said rogue then started to swirl around a chain that he usually kept on his belt and threw it at one of the fleeing ghosts. "Not you Poindexter!!!" The chain wrapped around the small nerd stopping his escape, with a yank the ghost was flown back to the chain holder who caught him by the throat.

"Oh well howdy do there, Godo." said Poindexter.

"Hello Poindexter, I don't know what you did but Walker is paying a butt load of money to bring you in."

Godo started to tighten his grip.

"I was framed!!! Framed I tell you!!!" Poindexter choked out.

"Think I give a frag? There's a price on your head and the main man aims to collect." said Godo.

Before Godo could make his leave with his catch the doors were blasted open to reveal Skulker, Johnny 13 and his girlfriend Kitty.

"Who the Hell are you geeks?" asked Godo.

Poindexter had somehow managed to slip out of Godo's grasp and started to run towards them.

"They, my good sir, are my friends!"

Godo grabbed him by the neck again and looked back and forth between Poindexter and his 'friends'.

"Really?? You don't look like the type that would even get the time of day from these guys!!" said Godo.

"We're more like acquaintances, but our point is that if anyone is going to collect a reward on him, it's going to be us!" said Skulker.

"Is that a fact bucket head? Well too bad Walker already went bounty hunter shopping, because the main man gots a delivery to make."

Skulker raised an eyebrow. "Hunter? Are you trying to move in on my territory?"

"BOUNTY hunter, Clyde! Means I only bring posers in for a price! And with my ability to create any weapon I might need means that the main man is going to be the one to collect."

"Arg! Let's just blast the loser and get the geek back to Walker!" said Kitty.

Godo pulled down his sunglasses and undressed Kitty with his eyes. "HELLO

!!!" Godo rushed over and pushed Johnny down to get in close to Kitty. "Hey babe, why don't you ditch the geek and hook up with a REAL man?"

Kitty quickly pushed him away. "EW!!! Johnny get this loser away from me!!"

"SHADOW!!! RIP HIS HEAD OFF!!!"

Godo was tackled to the ground by Johnny's shadow taking his owner's orders quite literally. Godo materialized a green crowbar and hit the shadow in the head sending him flying off. But the crowbar seemed to disappear as quickly as it came.

Godo hacked a loogy and gave a smirk.

"Good, I haven't had a brawl in reeeeeal long time."

In an instant the entire bar turned into a brawl with whoever had not been scared off by Godo's outburst. Godo actually had a lot of trouble dodging Skulker's missiles and lasers but luckily was able to hide behind the bar counter without being seen.

"Does that guy ever run out things to blow stuff up with?!" mused Godo.

Poindexter tried to make a run for the door but Godo spotted him. A green hook chain materialized in his hand. "Not so fast, dweeb!" he tossed his chain and lassoed it around Poindexter reeling him in.

"You better let me go buster brown, because when my friends…"

Godo held Poindexter at face level so he could look him in the eye.

"Okay, first of all they said that they weren't your friends; second of all PUT A CORK IN IT!!!"

Godo grabbed a mug from a nearby drawer and shoved it into Poindexter's mouth. Being a ghost did have it's advantages and disadvantages like say having a mouth in which a mug could easily get in but have difficulty getting out.

The loss of the mug from it's brothers revealed a sack hidden behind them. "What's this?"

Godo pulled the sack over to himself and opened it find small green crystals inside.

"Kyrite explosives crystals, Walker won't be happy that the owner is smuggling these babies. Oh well, conviency is on my side today."

Godo took the bag and threw it into the middle of the brawl. He had also materialized a small time bomb and placed it in the bag, hence his running like a maniac out the door with Poindexter well in hand.

He looked around frantically for some means of escape before he spotted Johnny's bike. "Now there's a nice hog!"

As Godo rode off on Johnny's bike the bar exploded in the background. But even though the building had been exploded Johnny, Kitty, and Skulker still stood; however they were covered char and their heads were slightly smoking and wobbled as they stand.

Johnny held his finger up to make a declaration. "Okay, now I'm mad!! Now I'm reeeeeeeally mad!!"

With that being said he collapsed falling backwards.

And that's the first chapter, I tried to make Godo seem cool without turning him into a Mary-sue. I hope I succeeded, but like I said earlier I was inspired by the old Superman cartoon and wanted to see Danny in similar situations so the story won't end with Godo/Lobo saga. I hoped you liked it and will review.


	2. The Main Man part two

You can thank tsukiryoushi for this update, Happy Birthday man. Start the fic.

4

3

2

But what Godo didn't know was that he was being watched. A robot was watching Godo travel through the Ghost Zone on a computer screen.

"Sir, target has been located."

A figure in the shadows loomed over the robot with eager eyes "Bring him in."

* * *

Outside Godo was still riding trying to get to Walker's Prison when suddenly he was hit by a purple laser beam from behind.

"Holy fragaroni!!! Feels like something is trying to rip me apart molecule by molecule…cool!"

Godo materialized in some type of ship which seemed to be filled with off creatures in cages and habitats.

But Godo merely lowered his eyelids halfway. "I so don't have time for this."

Godo tightened his grip on Poindexter and hopped off of Johnny's bike.

"Alright, whoever brought me here has the count of ten to show himself before…"

Godo was cut off as a ghost dressed in robes appeared before him floating in midair. His head was bald with a pair of scientis goggles on his head, his nose seemed to have been replaced by two nostril holes, and his ears were long and pointy.

"And what would be the name of the sleezoid I'm about to deliver the major butt kicking to?" Godo materialized a green bat with nails sticking out of it into his hand.

"I am the Zoologist."

Godo paused for a moment before bursting out laughing. "R-Really? HA HA HA!!! THAT'S you're name?! HA HA HA HA!!! That's got to be the LAMEST NAME EVER for a ghost!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

However, during his manic laughter two small robot's wheeled out. They had computer monitor for heads, their torsos were made up with a multitude of different electronic devices, they moved around by a single wheel located at the bottom.

The laughter dramatically stopped when the two robots released laser beams from their screens in which Johnny's bike seemed to disappear.

"MY BIKE!!!"

One of the robots rolled over to Godo and zapped Poindexter from his hand making him disappear just like the bike.

"MY BOUNTY!!!"

Godo glared furiously at the floating ghost. "I am in need of your services."

"You're going to be in need of several new limbs when I get through with you!!!" threatened Godo.

Godo had his bat pointed at the Zoologist but he didn't seem to notice that the robots had wheeled themselves over to him where they shot another laser from their screens in front of Godo's feet, but this time a large treasure chest materialized filled with gold and jewels.

"I am also willing to pay you very handsomely."

Godo dropped his bat at the sight of the riches. He dropped to his knees and dug his hands into the gold.

"Wooooo moma!!! You got me pal!! Just say what you want done and the main man will see it through!"

One of the robots handed Godo…well…it looked like an old floppy disk. However, it proved to be much more as the instant Godo's fingers touched it a holographic projection of Danny Phantom was displayed.

"I wish to add this halfa to my collection, I already have a plan for the second halfa but this one requires a certain amount of finesse that you happen to be legendary for."

"'Finesse'…riiiiiiiiight. I get'cha." Godo started to crush the floppy disk, disorientating the hologram of Danny. "Clean out a new cage doc, you're getting yourself a new monkey."

* * *

Jack and Maddie were continuing their work on the Specter Speeder, their heads deep under the hood to install upgrades for the engine as well. They were so busy working they didn't even notice Godo zoom out of the Fenton Portal on Johnny's bike phasing himself through the roof and out into the town laughing all the while.

Maddie stuck her head out "Jack did you hear something?"

"Not a thing!"

* * *

Godo walked into a police station to get some information of his target. He tried to find him himself but couldn't spot the little poser anywhere. Right now he was receiving a strange look from the officer at the desk, but he didn't care.

"Um…can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, hi, how you doing? I'm hoping that maybe you can tell me where I can find this guy."

Godo took out the floppy disk he had been giving, he managed to put it back together by taping it up, and handed it to the officer.

When the officer took a closer look at it the hologram of Danny Phantom appeared, it looked like he was missing a few pieces from his body but he was put back together well enough to be recognized.

"Danny Phantom? We don't keep tabs on him. He only shows up when there's some type of ghostly trouble."

Godo materialized a large barreled hand gun and smirked. "I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

Danny let out a sigh of relief as he sat down on the couch.

"Homework finished, chores done, now it's finally time for a little tv break." said Danny.

He grabbed the remote and turned on the television to find the often unfortunate newscaster Lance Thunder on the screen.

"Oops, forgot to call Sam and Tucker so we can compare answers together."

Danny left the room paying little attention to the reluctant newscaster. The man was known to complain about being sent out into the field when he only signed on to do weather. But what he didn't know was that Lance was covering a story on Danny's to be newest enemy. Lance was in front of the police station which seemed to have holes blown through it the size of cannon balls.

"No seriously why do you people keep putting me out here?! I'm SUPPOSED to be a weather man!" Lance was brought out of his grumblings as he noticed the blinking red light of the camera. "Um I mean Lance Thunder here where some rogue biker ghost has taken the Amity Park Police Station into his custody…"

Said ghost was busy sitting in the officer's former chair, putting his feet up on the desk, wearing the officer's hat on his head, and occasionally firing a blast from his gun through the wall.

"Come on, what's taking the guys so lo…WHOA!!! MOSQUITO!!!"

BLAM!!!

* * *

One of Zoologist's robots monitored Godo's progress and wheeled itself over to report.

"Sir, the bounty hunter seems to be causing some type of panic in the town."

"He is merely baiting the target, a common bounty hunting trick. Any sign of the specimen?"

"Not yet…wait…he just arrived sir!"

"Excellent."

* * *

Godo was putting the final touches on a very unique bomb he materialized. He decided to try and give Danny more time by putting the bomb together piece by piece.

"Now if this doesn't work I don't know what will!"

Just as Godo was about to attach the final two wires to bomb Danny flew in and pulled the wires out of the bomb.

"About time!" said Godo. "I've been trying to get in touch with you all day!!"

Danny took note that the green bomb was now starting to disappear.

"Who are you?!" demanded Danny.

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me…" Godo started to reach into leather jacket with one hand. "My card." Godo quickly sucker punched Danny in the jaw sending him flying through the glass entrance doors where crashed into a couple of the police cars that surrounded the area.

Godo walked out of the building cracking his knuckles.

"The name's Godo! That's G as in Ghostly (duh)! O as in Obliterate! D as in Disembowel! And O as in…uh…umm…I guess I can us Obliterate twice what do you think?"

Danny pulled himself up and flew over to Godo where he glared at him while floating. "I think you just might be the most psychopathic ghost I've ever met!"

Godo materialized a giant war hammer into his right hand and slammed Danny in the gut with it. The force of the impact sent Danny straight into the pole of a street lamp. "Thanks."

Godo started to walk towards Danny carrying the hammer over his shoulder.

"But compliments aren't going to save you here, wimp. Because you, my first class wuss, are about to be checked into the hotel de' frag courtesy of my fist!"

That's all for now. If you liked it please review. I tried to make Godo similar to Lobo while maintaining a soul all his own. It's a fine line with this guy, but I hoped I did justice. Review.


	3. The Main Man part Three

This is one of the few stories where I don't mind if I only get a few reviews. Don't get me wrong, the more the better, I'm just going to keep trucking with it. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Danny started to make a ball of ice blue energy in between his hands. "Pal, you need to 'chill' out!"

Danny threw the blast at his opponent which hit him square in the chest. At first nothing seemed to happen but ice started to crawl over him from where Danny had hit him until his entire body was covered in ice.

Godo darted his eyes around his frozen form. Danny approached Godo and gave him a once over. "I don't think I've ever seen a ghost like you before."

Danny about to take out the Fenton Thermos when Godo suddenly broke free and punched Danny across the face and down the street.

"I think your swell too."

Danny rubbed his jaw to make sure there were no bruises on it.

"First rule of bounty hunting geek, always make the prey come to you!"

Godo charged at Danny but was quickly knocked away by a ghost ray. Godo hit the back of a street light bending it forward over him.

"Good advice freak!"

Godo looked at the bent street light while rubbing his head.

"Ready for round two?"

"I thought you'd never ask dweeb."

Godo pulled the street light out of the ground with wires sparking out of the bottom.

"Batter up!!" Godo swung it towards Danny but a quick ghost ray blasted it to pieces.

"Hm…" Godo stared at the pieces of his broken off street light. "That attack plan went over so much better in my head. Oh well, time for plan F."

"Plan F?" pondered Danny.

Godo materialized another bazooka on his shoulder but this one seemed different from the last, it looked…odd.

"Yeah as in 'Frag The Scrodel Sac Out Of You'!!!"

The bazooka fired an odd cylinder missiles seconds after Danny put up an ectodome. The cylinder sprouted four claws which folded together forming a spike, the spike drilled itself into Danny's dome until the cylinder was halfway sunken in. Danny normally wouldn't be that scared if it wasn't for the fact that there was a small light blinking faster and faster.

"This can't be good."

KABOOOOOOOM!!!

Danny landed down the street covered in bruises.

"Come on geek, I'd rather get you to your new owner in one piece so why don't you just surrender now?"

"Yeah or we could kick this fight up a notch!"

Godo hopped onto Johnny's bike and rode up into the sky with Danny hot on his trail.

"Hey no riders!!"

"Tough luck grease stain!"

"If you won't jump off, then I'll just scrape you off!!"

Godo reeved up Johnny's bike speeding them straight towards a building.

"No not there, that's a hospital!!"

VROOOOOOOM!!! Godo made a hard left.

"No not there, that's an orphanage!!"

VROOOOOOOM!!! Godo made a hard right.

"No not there, wait…that's Vlad's new mansion. Okay that's fine."

Inside said mansion Vlad was having a 'business' discussion on the phone.

"No, no, NO!!! I don't want my statue thirty feet tall, I want it fifty!!" Vlad pounded his fist on the table out of anger.

Without warning Danny and Godo crashed into the room on Johnny's bike exchanging blows and insults.

"Pasty zit face!!"

"Furry frog!!"

"String bean!!"

"Fatheaded biker!!"

"Who you callin a biker?!"

"What the devil?!" shouted Vlad.

But before Vlad could do anything Godo and Danny crashed though the other side of the room leaving the mansion.

They rose higher and higher into the air until Godo elbowed Danny in the chin knocking him off of Johnny's bike.

Godo stood up on the speeding motorcycle as if he was riding a skate board. He materialized a missile launcher that was twice the size of Godo himself.

"Get ready for my Super-Ultra-Mega-Blow-You-Up'um-Type-Missile!!!"

"Okay now that's just plain uncreative!" said Danny.

The giant missile fired speeding straight towards Danny, he managed to move out of the way just in the nick of time. Problem was, now the missile was heading straight for his home town.

"NO!!!"

Danny's legs turned into a ghostly tail and sped off after the missile.

"Wha?" Godo felt confused, just what the frag was that geek doing?

Danny grabbed onto one of the wings of the ghost missile and using all the muscle he could muster and directed the missile up towards the sky. While the rest of Amity Park was safe from the detonation of the missile, Danny was unfortunate enough to get caught in the blast.

Danny plummeted from the sky landing on the hard sidewalk below, creating a small crater.

Danny's head spun as Godo actually pulled up next to him on Johnny's bike and dismounted.

"You know I gotta say you are some piece of work." said Godo.

Danny shook his head to get rid of the double vision. "You don't say."

"At first I couldn't figure out what you were doing, but then it hit me. You didn't want no one else to get hurt, even if you took the fraggin yourself! But it's nice to see I won't have to stitch my bounty back together but I suppose I could've just sold you to him piece by piece. But I'm still impressed at how much you care about them geeks."

"They're innocent people!" Danny tried to sit up but Godo kicked him back down.

"Yeah well they're going to go without their pasty face teenaged babysitter." Godo materialized a green crowbar. "Because your hide now belongs to the Main Man."

DONK!!

Something had hit Godo in the back of his head. "Excuse me?" pondered Godo.

It was none other than Sam holding the Fenton Thermos.

"Go on!! Beat it before I show you just how cramped you can get in this thing!!" bellowed Sam.

Danny winced as he tried to get back up again "Sam…get of here!"

"Pipe down squib!!" Godo kicked Danny back down once again before giving Sam his undivided attention.

"So Sam huh?" Godo licked his lips as he walked towards her. "I'm guessing that makes you Dorky Phantom's girlfriend or something. But any dame with class would want to hang with a real man like myself."

Sam pointed the Fenton Thermos at his head and Godo took a bite out of it leaving Sam to stare at it's bite mark.

"This is the second time this happened to me."

"Ha ha, you got spunk. That's so cute, but I bet I could break you of it…all we need to do is find a hotel and…"

"PIG!!!"

Sam slapped Godo across the chin hurting her own hand while Godo himself didn't even flinch.

"OH I LIKE'EM FIREY!!! Go ahead, hit me again!! Right here, right on the chin!! Show me what you got!! Right h…"

POW!!!

Danny's fist made contact with Godo's chin sending him flying down the street backwards cursing the whole way.

"No good lousy back blasting squirming little friggin fraggin…"

Sam helped Danny to his feet while Danny gently held her hand.

"**Are you alright?"** said Danny and Sam at the same time **"I'm fine."** happened once again.

Danny and Sam blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

Meanwhile Vlad had already called in a crew to work on the damages Godo and Danny had inadvertly caused.

"Listen I don't care how much it'll cost, money is no object! Just get it fi…"

At this moment Godo crashed through a second time continuing to curse.

"…Scrodel sac ankle sucking Superboy-wannabe tail grinding loser squib of a geek!!!"

* * *

Danny steeled himself and let go of Sam's hand.

"I better go finish this." said Danny.

"Give him one for me." said Sam.

As Danny flew off Sam shouted "Make it a dozen."

* * *

Godo was finally starting to slow down and crash landed in the bay shore of Amity Park's lake making a small crater.

Godo stuck his head up slightly swaying.

"Last call? Already?"

Danny quickly arrived and stood over him glaring.

"Get up!"

Danny picked up Godo with one hand and held him over his head.

"I said 'Get up'!"

Of all things Godo smiled at him.

"Heh. You're not half the loser you're cracked up to be. Looks like I'm in for a real fight."

Godo whistled with two fingers in his mouth and before Danny knew what hit him got knocked into the lake by Johnny's bike.

"Check out my other ghost power, I can summon any bike I steal so longs as it's owner aint around."

Danny lowered his eyelids halfway.

"So it only works on bikes that you steal, except when the real owner is present??"

"Well it sounds stupid when you say it like that!"

Godo hopped on Johnny's bike and revved it a couple of times.

"I think I'll take five in the Ghost Zone before I decide to kick the butts of you and everyone else in this loser town!"

Danny glared at Godo's back as he rode off into the sky.

Woot!! Didn't think I could put this much into the chapter. What did you think of it?


End file.
